Masamune Date
Masamune Date (a.k.a. "The One-Eyed Dragon") is a character from the Sengoku Basara series of video games. He is a general of the Sengoku period or "Warring States" period in Japan, known for his distinct crescent helmet and for lacking his right eye. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Masamune Date vs Naruto *Masamune Date vs Madara Uchiha *'Date Masamune vs Roronoa Zoro' (Completed) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Afro Samurai *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Killer Bee (Naruto) *Renji Abarai (Bleach) *Rokurou Rangetsu (Tales of Berseria) *Samurai Jack *Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) History Overview Masamune Date was an officer and warlord of the late Warring States-era and the early decades of the Tokugawa shogunate. He lived from September 5, 1567 to June 27, 1636, and took over the position of the Date clan daimyo in 1584 upon his father's retirement. As a child, he lost sight in his right eye due to smallpox. He subsequently had the eye physically removed, though it's not clear if he performed the deed himself or had it extracted by a retainer. Shortly after coming to power, he waged war against the Ashina clan, eventually winning in 1589. His attitude toward war and his physical appearance led to his receiving the nickname "The one-eyed dragon." He was also known for wearing a distinctive kabuto helmet adorned with a crescent moon shape on the forehead. Date would later go on to serve Hideyoshi Toyotomi and participated in the invasion of Korea. Ieyasu Tokugawa granted him control of the Sendai domain, in which Date managed the successful growth of a small village into a prosperous city of Sendai. Samurai Warriors Masamune Date has appeared in all entries in the Samurai Warriors series to date. In the first game, he uses a pair of wooden swords as his weapons and features an unusually small character model to emphasize his youth. However, in the sequels, the size of his character is roughly on par with other characters in the game. His fighting style is also changed to make use of a sabre and pistols. In the series, he is depicted as a brash warlord and often crashes battles by attacking two factions that are already in the midst of battle with each other. Date also appears in the Warriors Orochi series. Sengoku Basara/Devil Kings Date Masamune is depicted as cool and ambitious samurai who wants to unify Japan. He speaks in a cool manner, to the point that he inserts English words and phrases into his lines. He is equipped with six swords, which he carries three to a hip. He usually fights with just one sword, but on some occasions he fights with all of his six swords with three in each hand. When he is using all six swords he can attack faster and more ferociously but he is less capable of defending himself. In the games localized under the Devil Kings name, Date's name is changed to Azure Dragon. In the anime adaption, Date Masamune is portrayed as being very impulsive, often charging straight into battle, with no regard for safety. He is accompanied by his horse which has "ape hanger" handlebars and long exhaust pipes attached to it, like a chopper style motorcycle. Masamune leads his group of warriors from Oshu, most of which look and behave like typical Yakuza. Date prefers to fight one-on-one, often starting battles by issuing the a challenge to the enemy general and having his army stand back to watch and wait. During battles he shown to mainly use only one of his swords, although he will draw all six of them if it is necessary Death Battle Info Background * Name: Masamune Date * Race: Human * Gender: Male * Alias: One-Eyed Dragon * Age: 19 * Occupation: Samurai, General, Warlord * Affiliation: Date Clan * Alignment: Chaotic Good * Weapons: Dragon's Claw (6 Katanas) Powers & Abilities Moves *'Jet-X:' Masamune cross slashes forward with his six swords. *'Death Fang:' Masamune juggles the enemies in front of him with 3 swords on his one hand. **''' Death Bite: ' This is the upgrade of Death Fang while Masamune is in 6-swords mode. do more damage and hits. *'Magnum Step:' Masamune thrusts forward with 3 swords on his hand. ** ' Magnum Strike: ' This is the upgrade of Magnum Step while Masamune is in 6-swords mode. do twice attack and knockback towards enemies in second attack. *'Phantom Dive:' Masamune does a horizontal sweep, then leaps and slams the ground, causing an electrical shockwave that goes forward. *'Hell Dragon:' Masamune charges an energy ball on his sword, then unleashes it forward. *'Crazy Storm:' Masamune slashes multiple times with 4 swords -2 on each hands-, then ending with a cross sweep. **' Crazy Stream: ' This is the upgrade of Crazy Storm while Masamune is in 6-swords mode. Do wide radius, more hits and more damage. *'Testament:' Concentrates all of his energy into one sword for a powerful strike and send wave forward to make them knockback if they didn't receive damage from his sword attack. With the right timing, it becomes a one hit kill. Very useful against Unique Character. *'War Dance:' If used in his regular mode: Release all his sword at once, causing much damage on enemy groups and increase his attack speed.This attack would be canceled if: reached the time limit of use, hit by enemies, or using BASARA attack. In Sengoku Basara 3, it would change his skill style, has longer duration in higher level, and is usable in mid-air. **If used in 6-sword mode: Masamune does a series of swipes hitting enemies in front of him. In Sengoku Basara 3, it would simply revert back to his regular mode. *'Jumping Jack Breaker:''' Masamune throws his 5 swords creating what appears to be a dragon symbol in the air and then pierces the center (which is where the victim is imprisoned) to do significant damage. Feats *Created shockwaves from his attacks that travel for miles and knocks soldiers flying. *Wiped out a hundred soldiers in a single slash. *Created an explosion after impact when he charges towards Yukimura. *Casually fought his rival, Yukimura. *Overpowers Hideyoshi during their clash. *Blasted the waters out of a river miles away with all his swords slash. *Tanked several strikes from Hideyoshi who can punch the sea with enough force that it vanished as far as the eye can see. *Casually defies gravity. *Despite being weakened, Masamune tanked a backhand from Nobunaga that sends him into orbit. *Capable of diving in and out of the atmosphere in seconds. *Capable of channelling lightning from miles away. *Capable of fighting armies for several days. *Far superior to ninjas, who can literally slice the moon to pieces. Flaws *Reckless *Stubborn Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Capcom Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Samurai Category:Asian Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Army Leader Category:Warrior Category:Martial Artist Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants without Superhuman abilities Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Playable Character Category:Military Combatants